deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10 Vs Touma Tsukinami
This is Episode 6 of Zelllaus Death Battles. This is uploaded on August 30th and probably will be finished on August 31st or September 1st edit: came back to these after some months Mage: Magic Magic watches of power. BoomBall: And this two teenagers own some nice magic watches! Mage: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson owner of the Omnitrix! BoomBall: Touma Tsukinami owner of the Yokai Watch Ogre! Mage: we anylaze there weapon, armor and skills to see who would win in death battle! Ben 10 Music(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KV8hGLtwvzQ) Mage: when it was summer vacation and he was with his Grandpa, Grandpa Max. And his cousin,Gwen. BoomBall: who is half alien. Or quarter alien. There family’s genetics are odd. Mage: all 3 of them went on summer vacation together and one night. Ben was in a forest and a rock crashed from the sky. And a watch was in it. BoomBall: and like any smart 10 year old adolescent would. He put his hand closer to the space watch. And then it latched on to him. God Damn Ben! Now a alien is gonna pop out of your stomach! Mage: well no. The watch actually was a creation called the Omnitrix made by a alien named Azmuth. Then Ben pressed the watch and turned into a alien. Cause the watch did that! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=avj8kw6ayp0 BoomBall: so then he transformed into Heatblast! A pyronite from planet pyros! Mage: who would someday be replaced by swampfire. A methonosian from the planet Methanos. they both can use fire. Well despite one of them is a living fire and the other is a plant that probably lives off of methane from the name. BoomBall: Then he was attacked by robots. Fought back. And then became a hero and defeated a evil tentacle man named Vilgax. He also met a guy named Kevin who was also half alien. Mage: but let’s get to talking about Bens power set! BoomBall: His Omnitrix holds more then 10 aliens! It actually holds 1,000,912 Aliens! Woah, that is a lot! Too many to design! Mage: some of his most known ones are his first 10, Xlr8,Upgrade,diamond head,ripjaws,stinkfly,ghostfreak. BoomBall: eh, ghostfreak. He sucks. Mage: and Heatblast but he also unlocked some more aliens at that time! Arctiguana. Blitwolfer. Canonbolt. Clockwork. Ditto. Eye guy. Four arms. Feedback! Frakenstrike! Grey mater,snare oh. Upchuck. Way big! And wildvine BoomBall: but then he got rid of his omnitrix and then got it back. Recalibrited. This were. Big Chill! Brainstorm! Chromastone! Echo Echo,Goop. Humungousaur. Jetray,lodestar. Nanomech Rath. Spidermonkey. Another zupchuck. Wildmutt! But one extremely powerful one. Alien X. A omnipotent Alien. Mage: and Here is another alien. Atomix. Another strong alien! Clip:"It's Hero Time!" Touma Tsukinami Mage: Touma began as a simple teenager. With parents that weren't around much and be bullied by others. But then. The onimaro used that to there advantage and turnt him to the dark side. BoomBall: they give him the Kigan Gear. So for awhile! He was then enemy. And helped the onimaro spread there infection. Or as kingdom hearts would say. DARKNESS!, buuuuutuuuuuuuuuuut then something happend. Mage: he got knocked the F##k out after winning a fight. And he was token to a boy named Kitaro. Who toke out his DARKNESS! BoomBall: so then he joined the side of good. Then the remains of the kigan gear got turned into the Orge Seal Orb Mirror. Music(https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dzJSrJ4IoaE) Mage: Which got Renamed The Yo-Kai Watch Orge by Lord Enma! Unlike other yokai watches. It does not need medals. It allows him to transform into four differnt Gemma yokai! But besides them. He can also transform into Kenbumagin yokai by putting a little sword in the watch. His main man is Fudou Myouou! Here is a list of the forms of the yo-kai watch orge. BoomBall: Goemon! One of the four genma is of the brave tribe and has four swords! Mage: Omatsu, the healer of the bunch and she is of the Heartful tribe! BoomBall: Yoshitune is abit smaller then the rest of them. But is also as strong. He is a member of the mysterious tribe! Mage: Benkai is the big one of them. And is pretty chubby. He is of the tough tribe BoomBall: And now let’s talk about the Kenbumajin! One of them is Fudou Myouou. The first one he ever turned into! Mage: there is also Fudou Myouou Ten. The upgraded form of Fudou Myouou. BoomBall: Suzaku, the one that is also a bird. Genbu, the one that is also a turtle. Byakko, who is also a Tiger. And Ashura. Who is also a Orge I guess. Mage: the reason they have other forms is because they are also Genjuu. That can be used with another watch. But we are not talking about that fat guy. Maybe next time! Intermission Mage: We have anylased there weapons armor and skills. BoomBall: Now it's time for a Death Battle!!!! DEATH BATTLE We see Ben walking down the street when Touma in Goemon form be launched into Ben. Goemon: Fight me small child! Ben got up and told Goemon to calm down and thought about how his gotta knock out this aggressive alien. FIGHT! Ben hits his watch and turns into atomix and uses atomic punch on Goemon launching him backwards. Goemon laughs and is desummoned. Touma then changes into Yoshitune. Yoshitune rushes at Atomix and hits him with his katana and he blocks. Ben 10: you also have a omnitrix!? Yoshitune: what is this omnitrix you speak of? Ben 10: don't play dumb! He then grabs Yoshitune and throws him. Atomix then changes to Ben who changes Terraspin and starts hovering and launches at Yoshitune. Hitting him in the gut which launches him into the sky. Terraspin then changes to Jetray and flys up. Yoshitune changes back to Touma and he inserts Genbu's key and transforms into him. Once jetray got there he hit him with the axe and launched him backwards. Jetray then turns into NRG and NRG breaks out of his suit and shoots a blast at Genbu that hits. Genbu and NRG then exchange blows for awhile until he gets the chance to hit him to the ground! Touma then lands on the ground and turns back to Touma and inserts Byakkos sword. Byakko then flys into the sky and hits NRG with his spear and blasts him though a wall! NRG blasts back out of the wall but is now chromastone and kicks Byakko in the gut. And then puts his hand above him and blasts him to the ground! Chromastone then lands and turns into Ben who turns into Lodestar. He magnetized the sword spear and pulls it away from Byakko and throws it into a wall. He then turns into Atomix and grabs Byakko and throws him into a wall and charges up a nuclear cuisine. Byakko turns back to Touma and inserts Ashura key. Which lets him turn into Ashura. And shoulder bashes into Atomix blasting him through a wall! He then turns into Benkai and starts rapidly punch through wall after wall and then turns into multiple Echo Echoes that fell from behind Benkai and then turns into Feedback who launches Electric blasts out of his tendrils and hands. Which electricutes Benkai! Feedback then stops electrocuting him and turns back into Ben to turn into Shocksquatch . But before that. Benkai toke time to turn into Fudou Myouou Ten and slashes at Shocksquatch but they dodge and kicks Fudou Myouou away. They then change into Alien X who argues on the inside. Ben 10: help plz. Bellicus: no. Ben 10: we gonna die if you don’t. Serena: He right Bellicus Bellicus: ok. Alien X then blasts back out and kicks Fudou Myouou Ten back into the sky. Alien X then sets up a laser and shoots it. But Foudou Myouou Ten uses there sword to block it and tries slashing Alien X. But Alien X just blocking it with there finger destroys the sword and then Alien X raises there hand and uses a blast that erases him!K.O! Alien X turns back into Ben looking away from the screen. Aftermath Mage: The reason Touma lost was because of Alien X's omnipotence. BoomBall: in comparison to a red elf. It was a easy guess. Mage: So Ben was able to win cause of this facts! A image comes up and it says WINNER:BEN TEN Episode 7 will be Oscar from Toon sandwich Vs Saitama from One Punch Man! Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles